


Stars Align When I'm With You

by KureKai_King



Series: YuuWata Week 2020 [5]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Moving Out, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Wataru helps Yuuto get ready to move out of his apartment before they're set to start their new life in Tokyo
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Series: YuuWata Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Stars Align When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of YuuWata week! Oh man we're almost at the end! T~T  
> But fear not, for I have much more YuuWata and other ships ready to go! :D

Wataru stood out on the balcony of Yuuto’s apartment, arms folded and resting on the railing as he stared out across the street below. Everything was so quiet and he couldn’t help but feel amused at the thought that it’d be even quieter without Yuuto around.

They were really working their way up the ranks of the music industry now with their move to Tokyo, even if they did still have quite a long road ahead of them. Wataru felt proud of his friends, pleased to have been there from the very beginning to see how far they had all come.

“Hey, I thought you were here to help me, not stand out there and not even watch,” Yuuto called to him from inside the apartment and Wataru smirked as he heard Yuuto come closer before firm arms circled around his middle and a warm hard chest pressed against his back, “What’re you even looking out here for anyway?”

“No real reason, just kinda thinking about the past…the beginning, I mean. Back before we even thought about possibly getting a chance to compete in Tokyo. That…and the stars are so pretty right now, despite the streetlights”.

Yuuto hummed thoughtfully close to his ear as his chin came to rest on his shoulder, those arms holding him a smidgen tighter, “I always think about the day you came here just to throw rocks at my window whenever I’m out here. That day…has its good and its bad points, heh”.

“I can’t bear the thought of us doing all of this without you, Yuu…you know I don’t like it when you bring that part up…”

“I know. Sorry,” Yuuto dipped to press an apologetic kiss to Wataru’s neck, “But, we won’t have to think about that anymore. Not once we see what Tokyo has in store for us. It’ll be loads of fun!”

“Oh God”.

“What?”

“I just realised I’m gonna be living under the same roof as Kikyo,” Wataru’s eyes lidded themselves a little in an annoyed but deadpanned expression before he blinked, shaking it off and turning to face Yuuto with a smile, “But, on the plus side, I do also get to live under the same roof as my boyfriend~”

Yuuto let Wataru reach up and cup his face as he turned in his arms and kissed him with a few gentle pecks to his lips. A matching smile came after and Wataru cuddled himself up against the guitarist, giving off a small, soft purring sound, arching his back in pleasure when Yuuto started to run his fingers through his hair.

“We’ll make it work, Wataru, just trust and leave it to me!”

“Famous last words, Yuu?” Wataru smirked, a teasing tone to his voice.

“Oh come on!” Yuu half-whined swiftly followed by a chuckle, “When have I ever failed you in the end?”

“Touché,” Wataru began to rub his cheek against Yuu’s chest lovingly, “And in turn I’ve always promised to never to lie to you. To support you as far as you’re willing to go, and push you further if need be”.

“That’s why you’re the most amazing partner in the world!” Yuuto chuckled, “So, is my super sweet boyfriend going to actually come help me with packing like he said he would or…?”

“I’m waiting until you’ve packed all your Napolin away so I don’t get to see how much you’ve actually had stashed away this whole time”.

“That’s- …You’re so mean sometimes”.

Wataru laughed lightly, “And yet you love and keep me around anyway~”

A kiss was pressed to his crown, “You’re my star in the sky, after all~ Always guiding my way in the dark when I’m lost out to sea and all alone…,” Yuuto lifted Wataru’s chin to meet his eyes and gave him another kiss, “Don’t let me lose sight of you?”

“Heh, as if I’d ever let that happen!”


End file.
